


Sakura Candy Collection: Navigatoria

by Saeryen



Series: Destiny Ninja: Legend of the Four Seasons [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ar Tonelico, F/F, F/M, Fluff, MC Mihoshi Shikata, Sakura Candy Collection, Series of Oneshots, Travel, tropical island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeryen/pseuds/Saeryen
Summary: First collection of oneshots for the Destiny Ninja: Legend of the Four Seasons series! Mihoshi Shikata (MC) is called by Kanade, the goddess of the Tower of Hokuto, to investigate an island known as Liria. Mihoshi and her beloved decide to navigate there.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU where all the characters have the ability to use songs as magic, as in the world of the Ar Tonelico game series. The Towers of Yamato and Hokuto give them the ability to sing the songs. Kalavinka and Kanade are the manifestations of the souls of the Towers of Yamato and Hokuto, respectively, and are venerated as goddesses.
> 
> "Mihoshi Shikata" is the name of the main character, and the stories are from her point of view.

In the distant ocean sits a mysterious island known as Liria.

It is said that on Liria, there are natural-growing crystals full of symphonic power.

~

I had a dream one night where Kanade called my friends and me to the Tower of Hokuto. Following the dream, we went to the tower to meet her.

“I have something to discuss with all of you,” she said.

She chanted a spell in Hymmnos and an image appeared. What I saw was what looked like a tropical island in the middle of a sparkling blue sea.

“This,” she said, “is the isle of Liria.”

Kanade muttered some more Hymmnos words and waved her hand. The image changed.

I saw what was undoubtedly a forest in Liria. Shaded by the tropical trees, the verdant grass swayed in the wind. And poking out of the grass were pale pink crystals.

“I sense they are full of symphonic power,” Kanade said, smiling.

“Lady Kanade, do you mean for us to collect them?” Kikyo asked.

“Not yet,” Kanade replied. “For all I know, Liria’s very life may depend on these crystals. I would like Lady Mihoshi to investigate their qualities.”

My heart leapt. This was the chance to go on an adventure!

I turned to the person I love, and they smiled back at me, excited.


	2. Kaito: The Mischievous Rabbits

“There it is!” I exclaimed. “The island of Liria!”

I leaned over the prow of the ship Kaito and I were using, looking through my telescope with glee.

“Let me see!” Kaito said.

I handed him the telescope.

“Oh my!” he shouted, looking through it. “That’s absolutely beautiful!”

~

As I stepped off the ship, I was awestruck by the warm air. The smell of the forest was so nice, and I caught the scents of many flowers that I didn’t recognize.

We began to travel into the forest. The birds were singing, and it was so different from the birdsong I heard on Yamato Island.

And at my feet, I caught sight of the symphonic crystals.

“Oh my…!”

I couldn’t stop myself from exclaiming. They were even more beautiful in person!

Kaito and I walked deeper into the tropical forest. More and more exquisite crystals caught my eye.

Just as we knelt down to get a better look, something brown and fuzzy dashed past my vision.

“What was that?” I curiously inquired.

“Hey!” Kaito exclaimed. His eyes darted toward the space behind him, and he quickly turned his head.

I looked, and I noticed that a little rabbit was pulling on Kaito’s clothes!

I couldn’t help but smile and let out a giggle.

Kaito laughed too. “You’re cute and all, but please let go of me.”

I began to move toward him, when suddenly I, too, felt a pull on my clothes. I turned, and sure enough, there was another adorable brown rabbit.

“Hey!” I laughed. “Let go!”

The rabbit looked into my eyes, and I found that I could tell what it was thinking right then.

It didn’t want me to touch the crystals.

“Kaito,” I said, “I don’t think they like us being too close to the crystals.”

Kaito looked contemplative for a moment, but he moved his hands away from the crystals.

The rabbit immediately let go of him and bounded off.

I turned to my rabbit.

“They’re the island’s lifeblood, aren’t they?” I said to it.

The rabbit let go of my clothes and hopped into my lap, nuzzling me.

“Awww,” I said. “You’re so cute.”

I began petting the little bunny. It closed its eyes in contentment and turned its mouth into what must have been a bunny smile.

“We have to tell Kanade what happened here,” I told Kaito. He smiled at me in agreement.

“Mm…Mihoshi?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s come back here sometime, maybe have a picnic. I could ask Shiroya or Rindoh to make some stuff for the bunnies too.”

“That sounds wonderful!”       

“Mihoshi,” Kaito said, “I love you. You look so beautiful in this lush forest.”

“I love you too,” I replied as a I leaned in to kiss him.                      


	3. Kikyo: Waterfall

I couldn’t believe my eyes when Kikyo and I stepped ashore.

“It’s so beautiful!” I gasped in wonder.

And it was. Liria’s beaches were golden-white, and its trees were so different, with huge leaves and patterns on their trunks.

It was unbelievably verdant.

Kikyo smiled and held my hand as he too gazed upon the island with awe.

With small smiles to each other, we began to walk into the forest.

“Wow…”

That was the single word Kikyo uttered as we made our way over a grassy slope. Right before our eyes was a huge, gorgeous waterfall.

“I have never seen water sparkling like that!” he exclaimed.

I knew we had to check it out.

“Come on!” I said excitedly as I made a mad dash for the waterfall.

“Mihoshi!” Kikyo cried. “Wait!”

He dashed after me.

“Careful! You don’t –”

As if his words had fated it, my shoes skidded in the dirt. Wide-eyed, I noticed the pond was right in front of my face. I was going to fall in!

“Kikyoooo!” I screamed.

Kikyo made a leap for me and grasped my hand, but it didn’t help. I was still falling, and he was coming with me – 

_SPLASH_!

I sat up. The pond was pretty shallow. Kikyo stood up next to me and furiously shook himself, trying to get rid of the water.

He held his hand out to me.

“Mihoshi? Are you all right?”

I didn’t quite notice. I was too occupied with how good the cool water felt in contrast to Liria’s warm air.

“Mihoshi!”

“Oh!” I said. “Sorry…”

I grasped Kikyo’s hand and pulled myself up.

“This is…really nice, though. Are you sure you don’t wanna stay here for a bit?”

“Um…stay…here?”

“The water is wonderful! In fact, I’ll show you!”

I went to the waterfall and put my hands in it. It felt so pleasant.

Then, without warning, I sent some water flying at Kikyo.

“Hey!” he shouted in an annoyed tone.

“Oh no,” I said. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have –”

“S’all right,” Kikyo replied as he moved next to me. “I’ll just have to…pay you back!”

He splashed water at me.

“Oh no you don’t!” I said, laughing and splashing him right back. Soon, Kikyo and I were in a full-on water fight.

Suddenly, I felt my heel hit something hard.

“Ow! What was –”

When Kikyo and I turned to look, we saw it was one of the symphonic crystals shining in the waterfall.

We knelt down next to it.

“Kanade wanted us to investigate these,” I said as I gently touched it.

Just then, the waterfall began to slow, and I noticed the grass around the pond drooping. 

I immediately took my hand away. The waterfall returned to gushing in full force and the grass perked back up.

“Kikyo,” I said, “I think the crystals are the source of life for this island.”

“I think so too,” Kikyo replied. “We should inform Kanade of this.”

I nodded.

“Kikyo, before we go, can we play in the waterfall more?”

My beloved smiled sweetly.

“Anything for you, my dear Mihoshi.”

I embraced him, and we shared a kiss under the waterfall.


End file.
